Peter's Reasons
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Peter Pettigrew hadn't meant to turn evil. He only wanted to protect his family so he did what the Lestranges had told him to do. So then why was now branded for life? This is a story for the Chocolate Truffle Craze on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is for the Chocolate Truffle Craze Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I choose to write for Dark. The task was to write about a 'dark' character. I choose Peter Pettigrew because I mean did he really intend to be evil. So with this thought in mind the plot kind of wrote itself in a way. I hope you all enjoy my little take on Peter's Reasons.**

I had never meant to become a force for evil. It wasn't what I had wanted to do. It was something that I was forced into. But would anybody let me tell them that. No. Take the rat up to the castle and have him sent to Azkaban.

"I was your friend," I said not only speaking to Remus and Sirius but to the boy who cared for me as a pet. To Ron Weasley, who looked nauseated that he had shared his room with me. "I was your rat."

"Be quiet," Sirius told me.

All I wanted was a chance to tell them my story. It wasn't what they thought it was. It really wasn't. I hadn't turned on them. In fact I was planning on being on a double agent like Snape, if anything. People have heard the story as Sirius and other reported but no asked me. I would have told them whole thing. How I started out as Death Eater by force. Not because I wanted to be one. It was during spring that Harry was born that the Death Eaters approached me.

I had been coming home from visiting the other Marauders. I should have known that something was wrong when the door to my home was slightly ajar and the sound of whimpering was coming from within. I pulled my wand and entered the house slowly.

"Peter," called my mother in warning but it was to late.

I caught in a full body binding curse, almost crashing onto my face on the floor. They didn't give me the dignity of crashing like that. They forced me to stay standing stock still in the middle of my family's living room. Bellatrix Lestrange was lazily pushing things off of the neatly stocked shelves as she watched me.

"Hello, rat boy," said her smirking husband Rodolphus as sauntered towards me. "We weren't that surprised when you weren't home when we decided to visit. Mummy was very gracious in keeping us company though."

"Go to hell," I shouted at him trying to spit at the man who was circling me.

"Tsk tsk, Petey boy," Bellatrix smirked sauntered over to where my parents were tided up. "Now your going to listen to what Rodolphus and I have to say because we're not giving you a choice in the matter."

My eyes widened in horror. "What do you mean I have no choice?" I almost shrieked at the woman.

"If you don't do what we ask of you then Mummy and Daddy will come to a very painful end. I will make sure of it myself." Bellatrix joined her husband in front of me. "Now are you going to listen to what we have to say?"

"If I have no choice like you say why are you even bothering to ask?"

"Good boy," she purred going back to trashing my parents home leaving Rodolphus to do the talking. It seemed to be what Rodolphus was good at in besides torturing people.

"Your going to ask your little friends to make you their Secret Keeper," Rodolphus sneered at me. "And when the time is right you will report back to us where they are." He quirked his head to the side. "Or your parents will receive another little visit from us and it won't end so well for them."

"Don't do, Peter," cried my mother.

"Silencio," yelled Bellatrix.

"Do we have a deal, rat?" hissed Rodolphus looking me in the eyes. "Or do we torture them until you agree?"

"I'll do it," I cried. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt them."

"We'll back in a few months for the information the Dark Lord wants," Rodolphus told me. "But first before we go. Hold out your arm."

"What?"

"Hold out your arm. If you're going to be helping us you'll do it as one of us." He grabbed my arm harshly yanking the sleeve up to reveal the pale white skin underneath.

I felt a searing pain in my forearm as Rodolphus put the tip of his wand against my arm. Tears stinging my eyes as I watched the Dark Mark desecrating my skin. Wishing I could sink beneath the ground and be dead instead of being forced to betray my friends.

I could still feel the sting of the Dark Mark being applied to my arm as the sounds of Remus transforming into his werewolf form came to my ears. A smirk formed on my face. Maybe I could get away after all. I waved over at Harry and his friends as I shrank into my rat form and scampered off to freedom. Or as free as rat can get.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Peter's Reasons.**


End file.
